


maybe, forever

by starzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Dom Harry, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Twilight References, harry is the little spoon, i think, lack of capitilization, louis is the big spoon, maybe typos idk, there's plot if you squint, unnecessary use of the word pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzjm/pseuds/starzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how are you, love." harry asks once their clean and semi-dressed.<br/>louis smiles. "good, sleepy." <br/>harry chuckles softly. "me too babe, wanna spoon?"<br/>"okay but i'm the big spoon." <br/>harry is content with that and lays down in front of the small boy so that louis can nestle his face into his soft curls and wrap his arms around his torso.<br/>louis thinks maybe, maybe, this is his small, but perfect, piece of his forver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe, forever

**Author's Note:**

> i was so determined to finish this and i dont even know why but, hopefully you like it. my twitter is @softzayn btw if you wanna talk to me thatd be cool

 

 

 

 

 

_"forever and forver and forever." he murmured._

_"that sounds exactly right to me."_

_and then we continued blisfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

louis' breath hitches and its only then that he realizes there's salty tears tracing the pale skin of louis' cheeks. it's also then that louis realizes in the span of four afternoons spent sitting in the booth of his favorite coffee shop, in which he is currently curled up, louis has managed to finish the entire twilight series. originally, louis refused to be sucked into the world of teenage vampire love stories, but louis hadn't had the chance to go to the library and he'd read almost every book in their house, cook books included, which only left his sister's beloved collection of the one thing louis had avoided reading. but now he's clutching the final book to his chest with his eyes shut tight, trying his best not to full on cry. _forever_. louis sees that word swirling around in his head and it's probably his least favorite word because louis doesn't know forever. nothing louis has ever loved has been forever, not his father, not the boy who used to kiss louis real sweet, and not even the beautiful literature louis engrosses himself within. despite louis' desperate attempts to escape his unextraordinary life through pages upon pages of novels, theres always an end, and louis wants his forever. 

 

"are you alright?" louis hears a voice ask him. it's a nice voice, too nice. louis isn't used to nice. he opens one eye tentatively, checking to see if this musical voice is just a figment of his imgination. there's someone now sitting across from him in louis' booth, leaning towards him with eyebrows knit together. he is beautiful, louis thinks, the kind of boy you only read about in books. his hair is a mixture of curls and waves that fall just above his shoulders and his lips are a shade of pink you could only find in one of those sunsets where the sky is 50 tints and shades of red and god he's a literary masterpiece waiting to be written. 

"fine, thank you." louis answers, he replies a little too late, he measured the space of time he waited to reply in heartbeats, he counted 31 and he thinks that's much too long, or perhaps his heart is just beating too fast.

"why do you look so shocked? have i scared you?" 

"no, no. i-it's. i'm not really used to people sitting in my booth."

"this is _your_  booth?"

louis nods, fringe bouncing a bit on his forehead.

"oh, sorry i didn't see your name on it." 

louis knows that he's only teasing but louis sets the book on the wooden table and reaches a dainty hand to point where carved very prettily into the smooth wood is 'louis'.

"lou-ie? that's your name?" louis nods again. "well shit. i'm harry. do you mind me sitting in _your_  booth?" 

louis pauses, as if he'd seriously have to consider whether he wants the pleasure of sharing the company of debatebly the most beautiful person he's ever met.

"yes. i mean no, no i don't mind." 

harry smiles at that dimples making an appearance and louis thinks harry might be sun. his smile is brighter than any sunny morning and warmer than a summer day and louis feels like the moon, he feels light on his skin and the only way that he shines is from the rays of the sun. but louis is more of a glow while harry radiates light and all louis can do is reflect his beauty. 

"what were you reading, louis?" louis thinks the way harry says his name could be a song.

"twilight. it's not really my type of book, i tend to avoid modern and conventional love stories." 

"sometimes coventional love stories are the best kind." 

 

louis wants to sigh but he settles for chewing on his bottom lip. of course he would see the beauty in conventional love stories, hell he's the missing piece of a remake of 'the notebook'. he deserves that kind of thing though, louis thinks, he deserves a picture perfect girlfriend and a picture perfect love story. and louis finds himself hoping this boy finds something like that.

 

harry checks his phone for the time and stands once he sees it. "shit it's four i need to get to class. are you gonna be here tomorrow?" harry asks.

"uh, yeah i come here everyday at 2. i only have morning classes." 

harry beams at that, "alright i'll see you tomorrow then, bye louis." and harry runs his the back of his hand over louis' cheek and louis should flinch but he's still under harry's touch. he doesn't have enough time to respond or even summon a goodbye before harry is gone and louis takes a deep breath, feeling like he's fully breathing now for the first time since he met harry. louis also feels cold, and empty once harry's gone louis' hands ball into a fist as he realizes how vulnerable he's just made himself. this is always his downfall, it's so easy for him to love something, to fall helplessly in the arms of someone beautiful, yet louis isn't easy to be loved.

 

louis shouldn't go back the next day, but he knows harry won't be back either so what's the difference? today when louis walks into the coffee shop he gets to his booth and sees harry sitting with a wide grin and two cups of tea in front of louis. 

louis is surprised to say the least, he sits down nontheless, setting down his book as he does. today he's reading 'the book thief'.

"hi louis!" harry beams. 

"hello." louis says politely, small smile on his lips. 

"i got you tea." harry says him proudly pushing a mug of tea to louis. 

"you didn't have to. but thank you." louis says quietly, a hand reaching out to wrap around the warm drink. 

"what's your favorite color?" harry blurts out and louis couldn't even begin to wonder why he'd want to know such an insignificant about such an insignificant person.

"blue."

"blue like the sky or blue like your eyes? both are beautiful." 

louis is blushing a lovely pink and he looks down at his lap to hide his smile. 

"you're gonna kill me." harry says sighing. louis looks up, thinking he was referring to his awkwardness, that louis was so painfully unsociable that his company was unpleasant. 

"oh i-i'm sorry i don't mean to." and louis actually thinks he's about to cry, he can feel his glasses fogging up and he regrets wearing his glasses. harry immediately stands and

louis thinks he's going to leave until he's sliding into louis' side of the booth, arms wrapping around louis' waist and pulling him into harry's lap. louis rests his head on his shoulder, unable to resist melting into his touch. 

"shh louis i didn't mean it like that, love." one of harry thumbs are behind louis' frames, brushing away the forming tears. "i meant you're so adorable it's actually killing me fuck, you're so pretty and i know we only just met but, could i kiss you?"

louis can't form coherent words , can't fathom this beautiful boy wanting to kiss him. he just nods, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. harry doesn't hesitate in pressing his lips against louis'. it's a peck really, harry doesn't want to overwhelm him. it's only a whisper, a hum of a lulluby, yet to louis it feels like the climas of a symphony. his forehead is pressed to harry's and his eyes are shut tight. harry gives louis a moment and louis is silently thankful for how patient harry is.

louis just tries to breathe but his mind is _harryharryharry_. louis opens his eyes to be met with harry's green ones and in that moment louis thinks maybe harry would be worth the pain. harry won't be his forever, but maybe he can be his right now.

 

it becomes a thing after that, the two boys having tea at 2'o clock, harry asking louis questions that louis can never bring himself to imagine that he really cares about, but louis loves their mindless conversations. louis learns harry's only 19, one year younger than louis, which makes it embarrising how small louis is in comparison to him. 

louis finds himself talking more confidently with harry and even prompting topics of conversation. in the back of his mind louis thinks it's gonna be a pain when all this newfound confidence leaves once harry does. it's gonna suck having to backtrack.

 

"you've never seen titanic?" harry asks louis one day, bewildered. they were talking about films that make them cry and harry had said titanic.

louis shrugs. "seemed kind of like a bore"

harry shakes his head in disbelief.

"louis you are going to watch titanic even if i have to die in the process" louis giggles at that. "im serious lou, how about tonight?" 

"i don't know-"

"c'mon it's a saturday i know you don't have studies and no one's gonna be at my flat tonight, pleeeaaasssee." how is louis supposed to deny that?

"alright, but don't expect me to like it." 

 

"you came!" harry squeals when he see louis standing on his doorstep. he's wearing a lavender jumper and skinny jeans and harry doesn't think he could be any prettier. harry encompases the small boy in a hug, louis' head rests against harry's broad chest as he breathes in his scent. he smells like chocolate and sun and louis thinks it fits him nicely. harry is sweet and bright. 

 

when the movie ends louis in harry's lap, clutching onto harry's t-shirt, wet tears staining the fabric. harry is shushing him and pressing kisses into his caramel fringe.

"i hate you." louis whispers into harry's collarbone once he's calmed down. harry laughs, the smaller boy moves with his chest as he does.

"and why's that." 

"i'm always crying around you."

"well, you look pretty when you cry." 

louis rolls his eyes. "i do not."

harry mutters a 'whatever' and leans down to kiss louis. its not many chaste kisses later until they're full on snogging. harry's hands find louis' bum and louis squeaks into his mouth. harry's the one to break the kiss, he runs his thumb over louis' cheekbone after he does.

"louis i know this is really fast, and i don't want you to do anything you don't wanna but, could we maybe get off? i'll move slowly i swear and we'll only do what you're comfortable with."

louis' eyes are wide but he nods. louis thinks he'd do anything with harry, he's at the point of no return, he wants to give anything to him.

harry lifts louis from the couch and louis wraps his legs around his waist. when they reach harry's room harry sets louis down gently on the bed, harry hovers above louis and kisses his forehead softly.

"want me to make you feel good, baby?"

"please." louis whines quietly.

harry removes his own t-shirt before slowly removing louis' jumper. 

"you're so beautiful." harry murmurs against louis' skin, kisses being placed all down his tummy, hands running down the soft curves of his sides. it isn't long until louis is fully naked and harry is left in only his boxers. 

"can you spread your legs for me love?" 

louis nods eagerly as he spreads them. 

"i wanna eat you out, is that alright?"

"yes, harry, yes please." 

louis' hole is pretty, pink and untouched. harry licks once over, reveling in the way it flutters. louis mewls at the feeling. harry's tongue traces the rim, he even nips a bit at the soft skin there. when louis' hole is slick with spit harry eases his tongue into louis and louis' back arches off the bed, small hands tangling in the sheets as soft 'please's are falling past his lips. harry's tongue is fucking his hole, but not quite reaching his prostate. harry pulls out for a moment and louis whimpers at the loss of the feeling. harry suck a finger into his mouth, lubing it with spit, then eases the long finger into louis. louis hips buck, trying to fuck himself down further onto the finger. harry pushes another finger in alongside the first and louis thinks it couldn't get any better until harry finds that sweet spot inside of him.

"there! harry, fuck i-" 

harry is scissoring his fingers inside louis, hitting his prostate almost evertime that he fucks into him. harry licks around the rim that his fingers are snugly pressed into.

"harry im gonna come, can i come harry?" 

harry's fingers begin fucking louis impossibly faster at that and louis loses it, coming apart, untouched, painting the skin of his stomach. harry pulls his fingers out smoothly and louis winces a bit at the sensitivity. harry pulls off his boxers and is just about to wank himself into the sheets before louis speaks.

"harry can, could you come on face? make me yours." louis says it so quietly harry almost thinks he imagined it. 

"fuck, yes come here." harry is upright on his knees and louis kneeling in front of him, face staring down harry's cock. harry pumps himself hard and fast, his hand gripping louis' hair a little too roughly making his head tilt back a bit. looking down at louis so pretty and innocent and so desperate for his come, it isn't long before ribbons of white fall onto his face and throat.

"good?" louis asks.

harry smiles down at him. "good"

 

harry leaves the room for a moment to retrieve a wet cloth to clean them both up.

"how are you, love." harry asks once their clean and semi-dressed.

louis smiles. "good, sleepy." 

harry chuckles softly. "me too babe, wanna spoon?"

"okay but i'm the big spoon." 

harry is content with that and lays down in front of the small boy so that louis can nestle his face into his soft curls and wrap his arms around his torso.

louis thinks maybe, _maybe_ , this is his small, but perfect, piece of his forver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bad?


End file.
